Aiden
Aiden Aiden is a strong and experienced witch who works for the Neptune Defence Squad in Solefor and is Kody's father. Appearance Aiden is tall, with tan skin, black-ish brown-ish hair, and green eyes. Like other Defense Squad members, he wears a black suit, black tie, white shirt, and black pants. When he uses transformation magic to turn into a Werewolf, his fur is the same color as his hair in human form and he still retains his green eyes. When he dresses casually, Aiden seems to wear the same shirts as he usually does. Gallery Aiden-3-1.png Aiden-8-1.png Aiden and Elena-8-1.png Aiden and Elena-8-2.png Aiden-7-3.png Aiden-7-2.png Aiden-7-1.png Aiden and Elena 7.png 75B046FF-B52B-4316-9C33-05FC532B9661.jpeg Personality In contrast with his son, Aiden is outwardly cheerful and energetic towards everything. However, he can be serious when the situation calls for it, such as when Lumine and his son were attacked by robbers. Additionally, it has been hinted that underneath his smiles, he can be quite manipulative, especially when he got Sherry and Silver to pretend to rob the gas station market (which failed as sherry nearly shot him). It seems he can also be quite intimidating when he needs to be, like towards Elijah when he finds out that Lumine is a werewolf. It is also hinted at that he most likely has broken the rules a few times including when he used the illegal transformation magic. History Aiden became Kody's father about 12 years before the beginning of the story. Kody's mother is presumed to be the white-haired lady seen in Chapter 68. He is also in charge of Neptune Headquarters. Plot Aiden rescued Kody and Lumine from the robbers in an alleyway. When Lumine tried to leave, Aiden called after him and took the werewolf boy with him. Although Lumine originally had misgivings, he was both relieved and horrified to hear that Aiden had learned of him from his friend Edward Hageman. Aiden then took Lumine with him back to his car and offered him a job and a place to stay: Neptune Headquarters. When they stopped at a gas station on the way to Neptune Headquarters, Aiden convinced Lumine to follow Kody to the gas station market.Episode 3 This later turned out to be part of a plan to see Lumine in action. Aiden got his fellow Defense Squad members, Sherry and Silver, to pretend to hold up the gas station in order to see how Lumine would respond to an attack.Episode 4 Aiden continuously asks Lumine about Kody's behavior and if there are any issues at school. Aiden also talks to Elena and it is hinted at that he was tasked in killing the golden werewolf. Elijah finds out that Lumine is a werewolf so Aiden erases Elijah's ability to say the word "werewolf" to protect Lumine's identity. Aiden's crows warn him that there is a werewolf going after Kody. Aiden tells Sherry to take the kids and goes to find the werewolf. We see him finding the werewolf and he fights them for a bit before turning into a werewolf himself using transformation magic. He and the werewolf battled it out before he slowed down when he got wounded. Sherry then shows up and attacks the werewolf and Aiden yells at her for coming back. Sherry then gets injured and Aiden tries to protect her even though he was severely injured. He eventually turns back into a human because he is too injured to continue using the transformation magic and Sherry tries to attack the werewolf again. Aiden continues to yell at Sherry to get away from the dangerous werewolf but she refused to leave her boss. It is hinted or confirmed that she is dead. As Aiden is cradling Sherry's body, Lumine and Kody run over. Kody asks if Sherry is dead. He says she's not and then when the werewolf tries to attack Lumine and Kody, Aiden casts a fire spell and tells Lumine and Kody to go. They refuse and Aiden hugs Kody and then sends Lumine and Kody away with a spell before surrendering to the werewolf. It is confirmed that Aiden was killed. Powers and Abilities Spellcasting: As a witch, Aiden is capable of casting spells. So far, he has been seen glowing with green light whenever he is about to cast a spell. In the alleyway, he blasted a curse very near the thief as a warning shot, indicating that he has a fine level of control over his magic. He also is seen being able to create green energy chains to keep even Lumine to the ground, and even taking the word werewolf from Elijah's mind with ease. Most recently using the mysterious werewolf's blood and using it to transform into a werewolf. It also should be noted that he uses transformation magic (which is apparently illegal to use) Relationships Kody Kody is Aiden’s son, and like his father is a witch. Aiden cares and worries about Kody but his son is often cold towards him and doesn't tell him about what happens at school (The bullying). Lumine Lumine is employed by Aiden as his son’s bodyguard. Aiden cares about Lumine like the rest of his employees. Edward Hageman Hageman is Aiden's friend and frequently complained to him about Lumine. Elena Elena is Aiden's close friend and he places great trust in her prophetic visions. Aiden teases her about her strange taste in clothing, and she teases him about him looking “annoyingly young as ever“ even though he is “ancient”. Thief and Weredog Robbers Aiden intimidated the thief and weredog robbers into submission and saw them as lowly, pathetic, and cowardly. Silver Aiden is Silver's boss in the Neptune Defense Squad, but they have a friendly relationship. Sherry Sherry also works with Aiden in the Neptune Defense Squad. She keeps him on track and makes sure he does his work. They also seem to have a special connection. An example would be when Sherry knew Aiden was in danger and ran out into the woods to his location. Mysterious crows They notify Aiden of the mysterious werewolf's presence and have good relationships with each other, even being allowed to call Aiden an idiot witch without a regression in their relationships. Aiden seemingly interacts with them when they sense danger. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Defence Squad Members